The Terminator Back to the Future
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: The machines send a T-1000 back in time to eliminate the inventor of time travel, Dr. Emmet Brown, but John Conner sends a T-101 to protect him. Now the race is on to protect Dr. Brown and send Marty back to the future before all hope is lost.


**The basis of this story comes from a youtube video by How It Should End.**

* * *

The flash of a head light from a motorcycle lights up an abandoned dirt road sometime in the early morning before the sun had time to rise. The motor of the motorcycle roared with life as it sped down the road leaving a trail of dirt in the air behind it.

On the bike rode a man easily into his forties. He wore black military combat boots with army green pants tucked into them. He wore a long-sleeved button down army green shirt with a large front pocket and a wide open collar showing a large portion of his neck. On his upper right sleeve he had a white insignia showing his ranking authority. His brown hair was cut into a military crew cut hair style. He had a five o' clock shadow indicating how early it was in the morning. He had scars running along the left side of his face.

He rode off into the darkness as a metal briefcase rattled at the side of the motorcycle. It was strapped in with a special harness that fit onto the side of the bike behind the man's right foot.

"_The machines have ravaged this planet and all of its inhabitants into near extinction,"_ the man narrated, although he never moved his mouth as the bike rounded a bend in the road. He appeared to be narrating in his head and we could just hear his thoughts. _"Only a handful of resistance pockets survive amongst the ruins on this planet. We are struggling to survive, but the longer we live and the harder we fight, the more determined the machines are to eliminate all of mankind."_

As he recounts his memories, images from his past are reflecting what he is saying as they flash through his mind. "_Many years ago the machines sent a T-101, a Cyborg, back in time to eliminate me before I was born. Meanwhile, I had sent Kyle Reese, my father and a fellow comrade to the resistance of this time period, back in time to protect my mother. He died long before I was born, but my mother, Sarah Conner, managed to crush the Terminator before it could carry out its mission."_

"_This in turn allowed Cyberdyne, the computer company responsible for covering up the destruction of the first terminator and the destruction of the world, to begin work on building super computers and military defense programs called Skynet."_

"_It wasn't long before a second Terminator, the T-1000, not a Cyborg but instead it was an advanced prototype consisting of a mimetic poly-alloy, "liquid metal", capable of producing solid metal knives and other stabbing weapons with its arms and fingers. It could also change its appearance to mimic anyone it comes into physical contact with."_

"_Luckily I was once again able to send a protector from the future. I had learned that a human protector could be too easily disposed of by the T-1000 so instead a T-101 was captured and reprogrammed to protect me when I was just a boy. No weapons from the 20__th__ century could kill either of them easily so we eventually resorted to melting the T-1000 in a steel mill only shortly after blowing up Cyberdyne Labs. We thought we had prevented Judgment Day, but we were wrong."_

"_We soon learned that we had only postponed Judgment Day, it was inevitable. Once again the machines sent another terminator back in time; only this time it was sent back the night before Judgment Day was to occur. This Terminator wasn't an ordinary machine, it was highly advanced. A T-X, an anti-terminator terminator, designed with only one purpose, destroy other Terminators. The T-X was different from the other terminators because it was a robotic Cyborg covered in liquid metal instead of living tissue. This allowed it to take heavy damage while still forming complex machines and other weapons." _

"_The machines sent this anti-terminator because they anticipated that the resistance would once again send a T-101 as a protector. They were right. Luckily I was living off the grid so they couldn't find me, so instead the T-X's secondary objective was to terminate those that would become my lieutenants. It soon found me and the race was on; either it would kill me or I would make it someplace where I would be safe from the nuclear fallout. The Terminator sent back to protect me managed to hold off the T-X and destroy it along with itself."_

"_Then in 2018, while on a mission we discovered the machine's plans for a new Terminator, the T-800, along with yet another machine; a machine that thinks it's human because it was once human itself back before the war. His name was Marcus Wright and he was made into a Cyborg with living human tissue and a human heart and even a human brain. At first I didn't trust him, but he proved himself and helped me rescue my father, Kyle Reese, from the clutches of Skynet. He even sacrificed his own life to save mine after my heart was damaged in the fight against the devastating T-800. He allowed his heart to be transferred to me saving me so I could live on."_

"_Twelve years have passed since that day; it is now the year 2030 and both humans and machines are still fighting strong. History has changed drastically since before the war even started. For starters we postponed Judgment day; Marcus Wright was created and saved my life before I could send my father back in time to protect my mother. I will soon be sending my father back to protect her, but the machines haven't sent the original T-101 back yet, and Kyle is still needed until that day comes."_

He rounds yet another bend on his motorcycle as he passes the remnants of an old Las Vegas sign on the outskirts of the once bustling city for tourists and gamblers all looking to make a quick buck.

"_Until then we, the resistance, must survive; we must hold off the machines until we are able to formulate a plan to take out Skynet at the source. A seemingly impossible task, trying to take out all of cyberspace. It exists everywhere, in everything. But the contents of the case that I have recently acquired could help us if the machines don't find it. They mustn't strike first or all will be lost."_

"_Everyone is depending on me to lead them to victory, once we make sense of what I have uncovered it could mean victory for us all, or defeat. Our fate is what we make it; my name is John Conner, and I am the leader of the resistance, the only hope we have left."_


End file.
